Summer Fun
by Fix-Itfan
Summary: Eleven years after the hole Turbo thing, Felix and Tamora have four beautiful children. Just a little story of what life is like for Felix, Tamora and their new family during the summer! Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- So this is like a sequel to Ah Parenthood. It takes place that same year just in well the summer, and goes into more detail about the kids.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

* * *

Summer Fun

Chapter One

Go karts & lying handymen

It had been eleven year since the Turbo fiasco, and everyone's lives had changes for the better. Ralph was no longer just a bad guy and was treated with the respect he deserved. Vanellope was not only a racer, but ruler of Sugar Rush, and was quite happy to have a family, even one as crazy as hers. And Felix, oh Felix's life couldn't get any better. He had married his dream girl, not only that but, they now had four beautiful children.

Travis, their eldest boy, was ten and quite shy. He was quite the mix of his parents, with Felix's blue eyes and Tamora's nose. He had golden brown hair that was cut like Felix's, but instead of bangs it was usually spiked in the front. Travis was quite shy though, not really talking unless spoken to. He mainly just read and kept to himself.

Their other son Luke, on the other hand was quite another story. The eight year old was loud and rambunctious, usually giving his poor dad a run for his money. His dark brown hair was long stopping just above his silvery blue eyes, although it was usually covered by some kind of hat. The one difference between Travis and Luke, was their smarts. Travis was quite the smart young man, while Luke was a whole different kind of smart. He liked using his brain to prank anyone he saw fit, his normal target was none other than the mayor of Niceland himself, Big Gene.

Taylor, their one and only five year old daughter, was a bundle of energy and trouble. She was just like her mom, with Tamora's blonde hair, though hers was long and curly (Felix wouldn't let Tamora cut it) and blue eyes. Much to the joy of Tamora, Taylor always tried to out do her brothers in everything. Whether it be school, sports, or just getting dirty.

Wyatt their youngest was about to turn three, and boy oh boy was he like his daddy. He had the same honey brown hair and bright blue eyes. So far he stole Felix's magic hammer when ever he could get his grubby little hands on it. He even loved pie like his dad. Tamora had come home many times to Travis in the reclining chair with a book, Taylor sitting in the other chair, Luke laying on the floor, and Wyatt cuddled up with his dad both eating pie, while they all watched a movie.

So far life had been good, and now it was summer, Fourth of July to be exact, and Litwake had closed earlier a couple days before to go on vacation with his family. So in honor, the Fix-Its decided to throw a pool party in their newly built home.

After Taylor was born, Felix and Tamora decided it was time for an upgrade, so after Ralph wrecked the old one, Felix went all out, and this time Tamora supervised.

The ending results was quite pleasing. The new house was two stories with basement play area, four bedrooms. The master, Felix's and Tamora's of course, came with a walk in closet, large master bath, with a big jetted tub and large shower, that was down stairs off the living room. Upstairs was four bedrooms, Luke's, Taylor's, Wyatt's, and the guest bedroom. Travis's room was an attic space he picked out. The rest of the house was two more bathrooms, a large kitchen and dinning room area with a breakfast bar, a two car garage, half substituted as Felix's work shop. A large fenced front lawn, with an even bigger fenced back yard, complete with a ground level pool, small play structure, and a tree house with slide. Felix of corse spent most of his time in his shop.

Felix laid on the roller board working on the under side of the small, sleek black and silver car sitting in the middle of his garage, it was covered with a large tarp so no one could see it. He was working on a kart for each one of his kids. Travis's was a dark navy blue, and had a carseat built into it so Wyatt could go to. Taylor's was red and Luke's was the black and silver one.

Felix's golden retriever, Bandit, not to far away lying in his bed, the sound of their Fourth of July party rang from all directions. But Felix drowned it out with his music. His peace didn't last long though before Tamora and their young son Wyatt came in.

"Hey short stack." Said his wife Tamora Jean Calhoun.

Surprised he quickly sat up hitting his head on the car bumper.

"Ouch." He said rubbing his head. Tamora winced hearing the loud thud.

"Watch out dada, deres a ting dere." Said Wyatt. Tamora smiled at her young son, the tyke could be so sarcastic and not even no it, heck he didn't even no what that word meant.

"What are you doin in here Fix-It, party's out there."

"Oh you know, stuff." He said sliding all the way out from under the car and walking up to her. He hopped up to give her a kiss, but was quickly stopped by a hand on his chest while in midair.

"Maybe when your not covered in grease and oil." She smirked. Once he had landed, Felix looked down to find he was indeed covered in oil and grease.

"What are you working on anyway?" She questioned trying to take a peek under the tarp. Felix quickly stopped her though.

"N-nothing dear, l-lets just go back to the party." He said grabbing her hand to lead her back.

"Bad daddy!" Said Wyatt. Felix frowned at his son.

"What?"

"Lien is bad daddy!" He said giving Felix a playful slap. Tamora laughed.

"Caught by a three year old, how sad short-stack." Felix frowned even more.

"Lie, I didn't lie… I just… didn't tell… the hole truth. And he's not three yet!" Felix pointed out. Tamora just rolled her eyes.

"Come on shortly, lets go back to the party, you to Wyatt, lets go."

"Come on Bandit." Called Felix, bandit listened and followed out.

But they had only made it out of the shop before their middle son Luke jumped out with three other boys from Sugar Rush with water guns, and completely drenched Felix. Bandit had moved quickly behind Tamora (A K A) safe ground. Tamora laughed as the four boys shouted something and ran back to the back yard.

"Looks like they got you good pint size." Laughed Tamora. Felix just pouted up at her.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm just in shorts and a tank top, instead of my work clothes." He grumbled taking his tank off and ringing it out.

"Don't have kittens Fix-It, come on it the Fourth of July, loosen up and come have some punch." Felix nodded and put his now damp tank back on, and the two plus Wyatt walked hand and hand back into the backyard.

(A/N)- Feedback would be awesome! Comments and reviews are more than welcome, ideas to! If you guys have anything that you think I should put in there, I am more then happy to accept!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
Shy kids & Cute girls

Back at the party, kids where running everywhere, while adults drank the alcohol free punch. Some kids where in the ground pool, some played on the play set, while Luke the trouble maker and the other three racer boys where in the treehouse dropping water balloons those unsuspecting souls, who dare walk in there range. All except Travis, he sat quietly under a safe tree, nose stuck in a book. Felix who had been talking with his wife when he saw Travis just sitting there, while some of the sugar rush girls like Taffyta and candlehead where giggling like school girls and sneaking glances at him.

"Hey hon, I'll be right back." Said Felix hopping up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." She watched as Felix walked over to Travis.

"Hey Trav. Anything the matter?" Said Felix kneeling down in front of him. In reality Travis was taller than Felix (much to his annoyance).

"No, just reading." He simply replied. Felix sighed, this was a normal thing for Travis. Unfortunately even his parents had a hard time getting him to admit what was truly on his mind.

"Don't you want to got have fun with the other kids?"

"You mean Luke and his childish pranks, or Taffyta and her girlfriend who keep looking at me funny? No thanks." He said coolly not even looking up from his book. Felix sighed again.

"Hu, okay sport, if you say so." With that Felix stood up and walked back over to Tamora.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

Meanwhile, Luke was still up to no good.

"Alright guys who should we get next?" Luke questioned.

"Lets take a break, we already drenched your dad, hit Gene with pool noodles and died Q-Bert pink." Exclaimed Ransis.

"Fine, what you expect of us to do?" Asked Luke.

"We could talk about girls." Swizzle said.

"Girls!?" Repeated Luke.

"Yeah, there weird right?" Said Gloyd.

"Yeah, except for… Taffyta." Said Ransis dreamily.

"No, no, no!" Exclaimed Swizzle. "Everyone knows the cuties girl out there is none other than… Vanellope!"

"Yeah, I agree with the Swiz man!" Said Gloyd excitedly. Luke stuck out his tongue in discussed.

"She's like my sister!" Said Luke. Gloyd stood up and took off his orange cap that replaced his huge pumpkin one.

"But dude look at her, and she's president of Sugar Rush!" Said Gloyd looking out the tree house window down at Vanellope. She was in a mint green one piece bathing suit, with sun glasses on, laying on a pool floaty in the middle of the pool.

"You gotta admit she's cute!" Exclaimed Swizzle. Luke wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No way man!"

"No way what?!" Said a familiar voice. It was Vanellope looking all to innocent at the four boys. Ransis laughed as he looked at the other three. Gloyd was all bug eyed and his jaw fell open, Swizzle all but passed out, and Luke just looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Oh, hey Vanellope." Luke said embarrassed. "H-how long you been there?"

"I d'no like a minute, why " Vanellope asked her words dripped in sarcasm.

"N-no reason." Stuttered Gloyd.

"Uhu, you guys have about five seconds to tell me what's up, or so help me you three are banned from the roster race."

"Okay okay, we where talking and Swizzle and I agree that you… you… your a great president." Said Gloyd. Vanellope studied the boys for a moment before finally giving up with a shrug.

"Okay I believe you guys, but you better not be lien, got it!"

"Yes Ma'am" said all of the boys at the same time. Vanellope then left down the slide with out another word.

After Vanellope had left the boys all let out breath they didn't know they where holding in.

"Okay, no more girl talk. It just brings trouble." Said Swizzle with a shake of his head.

(A/N)- sorry it's so short, will have a longer one next time! Anyway please review, comment, just let mnoon ow what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Athours Note- there a longer one hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter Three  
Fireworks & Troubled Kids

After the sun went to bed and the stars came out to play, it was time for the fireworks. Gene and Roy had been put in charge of them, which was a big relief for Felix. That meant that he got to spend this time with his family.

So the party had moved from the back yard to the sidewalk in front of the house. Characters big and small, classic and high def gathered out side to watch. Felix and his family gathered on a blanket on the front lawn, in full review of the firework show.

"Love you Felix." Said Tamora out of the blue. Felix turned to face her, he found she was smiling, a single tear streamed down her face as she looked at the four children she had, had with the love of her life. Felix would never know just how happy she was. There was even a word to describe just how thankful she was everyday that she had met him.

Felix smiled wide, his face flushing bright with the honeyglows. "I love you to Tam." He said happily before he was pulled into a sweet kiss. All their kids sitting around them frowned with discussed.

"Eww, you guys are so gross, can't you do that somewhere else!" Said Luke pretending to throw up. Tamora pulled out and looked at the young boy.

"What was that?" She asked raising and eyebrow. The boy looked at the ground to break eye contact with his mom.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Though so." She nodded.

Felix looked over at Travis to find that he had put down his book long enough to watch the fire works. This of corse made Felix smile, he liked the fact that Travis was a smart kid, loved to read, and always did good in his school work, but some times he wished that he would get out of the house, go hang out with kids his age. Yes this was a short list, mainly the Sugar Rush kids, but still.

"Having a good time Trav?" Asked Felix looking at the young boy. Travis turned his head to look at his dad.

"Yeah." Was all he had to stay before returning his gaze to the sky. Even though Felix knew Travis didn't talk much, he still couldn't quite hide the disappointed look in his eyes.

"Trav, you know you can talk to me or your mother about anything, right."

Travis looked down again from the sky to look at his dad once more. This time a small frown played across his face and he looked at his father.

"Yeah, I know. Hey I'm kinda tired, I think I'm gonna turn in." He said looking down at the ground so he wouldn't have to meet his fathers worried gaze. Tamora had herd most of the conversation, and turned to look at them.

"Oh, okay son, good night." Said Felix as Tamora have his hand a slight squeeze. With those final words Travis got up and walked into the house.

His dad was getting to much on the subject of Travis for his liking. Travis knew of corse he could talk to his parents about anything, but how was he supposed to tell them that he was constantly bullied. That right there was Travis's problem.

He and his two younger siblings attended a school like game after hours, kind of like night school. But what they didn't know was Travis was. Always picked on for being so shy, reading, and most of all because his bullies parents did not approve of Felix's and Tamora's marriage and family.

Travis being a lot like both his parents, he tried to handle it by just ignoring them, but he feared that if it did t stop soon, his mothers side in him might come out.

Finally reaching his bedroom in the attic he had personally picked out, he flopped him self on his bed. If he told his mom, she might go full mother bear and kill the kids parents, if he told his dad, he would for sure tell him mom, then again we have the mother bear problem. So his only solution was to keep it berried deep down, and hide in his story's that took him far from this realm.

WIRWIRWIRWIRWIR

Travis didn't know how long he had been laying on his bed in thought, but it was interrupted by a nock on his door.

"Come on in." He called, but it was slightly muffled by his pillow. When he cranked his head around he saw it was his dad.

"Hey son, I just wanted to check on you, and wish you a good night." He said inching his way through the door. Travis knew his dad would never pry unless he was truly concerned.

"I'm fine dad, night." Travis breathed out. Felix also knew that if his son wasn't ready to tell him what was wrong, he would just have to wait.

"Okay Travis. When you are ready to tell me though, I'll always be there for you." Sighed Felix as he began to walk back out the door.

"Dad." Said Travis. Felix peaked his head back through the door. "I-I, hu. Night dad." Travis sighed himself and looked away. Felix just nodded.

"Night son. I'll, I'll see you in the morning." Felix then proceeded down the stairs back to his and Tamora's room.

Travis dug his face into his pillow. What was wrong with him. Why couldn't he just tell his dad and be done with it. Oh yeah momma bear thing.

A/N- Please review, I'm very self contious about my writing!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry I haven't gotten it up sooner, I've been really busy. So back to the story you actually want to read about!**

**Disclaimer- still own nothing but the kids!**

Chapter Four

Blackmailing children & defeated dads

Their Fourth of July party had been a hit, but when it came to Felix throwing a party, when wasn't it a hit, well besides the first 30th anniversary party.

Like usual, Felix and his k-9 companion had gotten up early and where out in Felix's workshop. He was working yet again on his secret project.

While Felix was working Tamora was in making breakfast. Of corse if he had known he would of came in and helped, but he didn't want to wake his sleeping beauty.

"Alright munchkins, breakfast is ready." Called Tamora. Almost like a tsunami, all four kids came rushing in. Tamora counted all four, but noticed a certain handyman was nowhere to be found.

"Okay who knows where daddy is?" Asks Tamora.

"I think he's out in his shop mom." Said Luke scarfing down the pancakes his mom had made him.

"Thank you, and take it easy, their not going anywhere." Said Tamora looking at her son.

"Since you know where he is, why don't you go get him." Said Tamora setting down a plate of cut up pancakes in front of Wyatt.

"But-" Luke started to say but Tamora interrupted.

"No buts, go get your dad." She said pointing at the door with the spatula. Luke huffed in annoyance, but did as he was told. Tamora sighed and wondered where he got his rebelliousness from. She guessed he picked it up on his own.

Back in Felix's shop he had partly taken off the tarp to work on one of the karts engine, music so pound it would drown out a bulldozer. It wasn't till a song had come to its end, leaving a period of silence that Luke had found his dad, and his secret.

"Woah dad, that thing is awesome!" Said Luke excitedly. Surprised Felix jumped up about three or four feet in the air.

"L-Luke, w-what are you doing in here!?" Asked Felix trying to cover the kart.

"Mom told me to tell you that breakfast is ready, and to come get you." He shrugged, then noticed his dad trying to hide the car. "Dad, have you told mom about these yet?" He questioned. His dad looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Well no, not exactly." Said Felix. Luke looked so excited he might explode, the. Started laughing.

"Oh my land, wait till I tell mom! You are in soooo much trouble!" He said before turning to run.

"No no no, Luke wait!" Said Felix frantically as he jumped in front of the boy. "D-Don't tell your mother, she'll- she'll make me sleep on the couch, or-or worse. She'll kill me and dance on my grave, skin me alive, feed me to the cy-bugs! Luke yo. Mustn't tell your mom!" He begged.

Luke just smirked and got that look in his eyes when he had a very good plan setting in motion. "Okay dad, I won't tell mom. But what will you do for me." He said putting a hand on his chin. That rubbed Felix he wrong way, and he stood up a little straiter.

"Now young man, blackmail is not the right way to go about this! I am-"

"A dead man walking if I tell mom?" Luke interrupted with a daemonus gleam in his eyes. Felix sighed in defeat, his son had the upper hand and there was nothing he could do.

"What is it you had in mind?" Felix asked barely looking up.

"Water park!" Luke exclaimed happily. Felix unwillingly agreed.

"Oh how am I goi g to tell your mom?" He said shaking his head. "And how is it you out after me?" He asked looking back to the smirking young boy.

"Don't beat yourself up dad, you never really had much of a chance." He stated proudly.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

After Luke had retrieved his dad, the two returned to the house.

"What took you so long, did you get lost in the two and a half yards between the house and the garage?" Questioned Tamora as she washed some dishes in the sink.

"No, we where just having a little talk, hu dad." Said Luke turning to Felix. Felix gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah, hey hon what do you think about going to the water park game across Game Central Station?" He asked nervously rocking back and forth on his heels. Tamora turned to look at the small handyman, and then at her son.

"I don't know what is going on, or how this troublemaker over here convinced you to take him, but I really don't care, cause a water park actually sounds like fun." She said as she gestured to each one of them.

Secretly the only reason why Tamora wanted to go, is because she like it when Felix would very proudly state that she was his wife, and that he would get very jealous if other guys started flirting with her. Of corse she would never tell him that. It would just ruin her enjoyment, for Felix was not the jealous type, so she stringed him along. She had to be carful how far it goes though, because when it came to her even Felix was not above a full fledged fist fight, which actually happened one time.

"But we are not going today. You all have chores to do." Luke and Felix looked at each other.

"What kind of chores?" Asked Felix.

"Well you, daddeo have to mow the yard, while Luke has a room to clean, and a paint mess from when he tried to paint Taylor's room pink."

Tamora had a lot of secrets she would never tell Felix, one of them being, that while both Travis and Luke could mow, she like watching Felix do it, specially when it was hot and he did it shirtless. Oh corse Felix had his secrets to, like he knew Tamora liked watching him mow the yard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please don't hate me, I've been really busy at school. And I just havnt had time to update this. **

**I will try to get chapter five up as fast as I can, you know, and still have it be good.**

**Anyway, again I apologize. And thank you guys for your views and all that good stuff, it's nice to know you guys and gals like my stories! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- sorry it took me so long, been really busy! Any way here you go.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Waterpark Relief & Jealous Husbands

With it now nearing August, Litwak's arcade was once again open with full force, but with it being summer, the heat came with full force to, with record scorchers. Even though they where in a game console, all the game characters felt it. So Felix decided it was time to take Luke up on his blackmail, and take them all to the water park.

"Hey ya Hammertime, you don't mind if stinkbrain and I come along do ya?" Asked Vanellope as the Fix-It family made there way to the train that would lead to GCS.

"I d'know Vani, you would have to ask Tammy." Said Felix through an irritated breath as he with one hand tried to hold Wyatt, the other holding on to Taylor's shirt so she wouldn't tackle her brother for pranking her yet again, while Luke ran around them in a circle taunting Taylor.

Taylor had finally gotten free of her dad and got Luke once good in the right eye, bruising it almost instantly and effectively nocking him to the ground, right has Tamora walked out the front door.

"Taylor! What have I told you about hitting your brother." Said Felix sternly setting down Wyatt, who was in a fit of giggles. Tamora said nothing, but Taylor spoke up in defense.

"But daddy, you saw what he was doing. He asked for it." She pouted crossing her arms. Felix huffed in annoyance and knelt down to his son so he could fix his eye.

"Well if he asked for it Fix-It, he was taunting her. Nice hit though, that's my girl." Said Tamora kneeling down to give her a high five. "Next time just don't turn into it so much."

"Tammy! He can't hit her and she can't hit him, there will be no more hitting, it's not okay." Felix stressed getting cross.

"He adsked for it dada." Said Wyatt walking up to his dad. Felix's anger slowly melted away as he looked at the younger boy.

"Your supposed to be on my side, back me up here." Said Felix. The little boy just smiled and hid behind his moms legs.

"What am I chop liver? Traitor, no more late night pie for you." Said Felix standing up and crossing his arms. This got his attention, cause Wyatt came over and gave Felix a big hug. "Uhu, what so I'm your favorite again now."

WIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIR

The water park game across GCS was huge, probably about three times the size of Fix-It Felix Jr. It was sunny and scorching hot, Felix guessed it was about a 102 degrees here. Of course Luke instantly set out to find trouble. Travis was wanting to run off to one of the many the different slides.

"Woah okay, rules." Said Felix handing Wyatt to Tamora. "No breaking rules that are all ready there." Felix was interrupted by Travis and Taylor both saying at the same time "Luke." Earning them a glare from there brother.

" Do not push your siblings OR other kids down the slides." Felix continued, but was again interrupted.

"Luke." Again Luke glared at them.

"And stick together, Taylor stay with your brothers." Finished Felix. With those final words the three ran off together, leaving Tamora and Felix with Wyatt.

"Come on you, lets go into the wave pool." Said Felix taking Wyatt's hand and walking into the water until it was at Wyatt's waist

WIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIR

While her three oldest had ran off and Felix was playing with Wyatt, Tamora had set up camp on one of the many chairs so that she could watch two of her guys. Laughing as she saw Wyatt laughing and jumping around in the water with his dad. Turning his head to look at his wife a huge smile crossed Felix's face as he saw her watching them, before turning back to his son.

Tamora was nice and settled down in her chair, sunglasses on, just minding her own business, when a figure suddenly got in the way of her light. Opening her previously closed eyes to investigate, it was a large man. He was tall, really tall. A good four or five inches taller than her. He was quite muscular, his skin tan and hair, black and sleek from the water. He just stood there in front of her smiling with teeth so pearly they should of come with a warning label.

"Can I help you?" Asked Tamora sitting up.

"Actually I was hoping I could help you. Names Dex Blake, and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Asked Dex holding out his hand.

Tamora hesitated a little before taking his hand. "Tamora Jean Fix-It." She stated shaking his hand before he turned her hand over to kiss her knuckles.

"Pleasure, but your last name, it's a little strange." He said looking confused.

"How so?" Tamora questioned.

Back in the water Felix had saw the man kiss his wife's hand, he was not very happy about it, but Felix kept his cool. But just to be safe Felix grabbed Wyatt and started walking over to Tamora just to make sure things didn't escalate from that.

"Uh Tammy." Said Felix standing on his tippy-toes.

"Oh hey there pint size." She said holding out her hand. Felix walked past Dex and over to Tamora, handing Wyatt to her.

"Um who is the munchkin?" Questioned Dex.

"This is my youngest son Wyatt, and this is my husband." Dex gave a small smile and extended his hand.

"Names Dex Blake." Felix took his hand hesitantly before answering.

"Fix-It Felix Jr. sir." He said. Dex smiled. Little bigger.

"Pleasure you meet you Junior." an uncharacteristic flare of anger crossed Felix's face the mention of that name, he had never liked being called junior, he put up with it from his parents, but from anyone else, he was not a happy camper.

"Pleasures mine." He replied through an irritated breath, as he squeezed the mans hand till he pulled back in pain. Dex turned back to Tamora as if realization just hit him.

"Did you say… youngest?" As if on que, the other three kids came running down toward their parents. Stopping almost instantly upon seeing the big man. There was silence, awkward silence.

"And these would be the other three." Smiled Tamora holding out her hand as if presenting a master piece of art, which is how she saw it. Taylor walked up to the tall man with her arms crossed as he bent down to her height.

"Hi cutie, and who are you?" He asked in a babyish voice. Taylor just raised and eyebrow at him.

"The question mister, is who are you? And what business do you have talkin' to our momma?" Dex's smile vanished as he looked at the over confidant little girl.

"Oh w-well I, we-… I uh." Dex was having a rather hard time forming it words.

"I ah we I, spit it out. State your business soldier!" She said sternly glaring at the tall man. Tamora couldn't help but laugh at her young daughter.

"Mr. Blake was just leaving." Said Felix staying as calm as he could. Dex glared down at the little handyman and looked back to Tamora to see she was smiling.

"I um- yes I was just leaving." Dex said standing up to his full height. With out another word rex walked away. Felix looked at his three oldest kids and motioned to Dex with his head, the kids instantly all got sly smiled on there faces and nodded to there dad, before running off in the direction of Dex.

Turning back to Tamora, Felix couldn't help the frown that his lips had formed. But Tamora only continued to smile.

"Why the frown pint size?" She asked innocently.

"Tam, that was not funny. And I don't want to talk about it." Said Felix crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was kinda funny." Tamora said softly as she wrapped her arms around Felix's waist as to pull him closer to her. Felix looked at her smiling face, and couldn't help the small smile his frown had melted into. "Where you jealous Fix-It?" She asked inching closer to him.

Felix rolled his eyes playfully. " psh, I don't get jealous. What are you talking about." Tamora laughed a little before pulling Felix the rest of the was into a heart melting kiss. Wyatt had gasped and covered his eyes, before turning the other direction.

"Yucky!" Said Wyatt. Unintentionally being the reason of there breaking apart. Tamora and Felix laughed at the young boy.

Maybe Luke was on to something by coming to the Waterpark, even if it did mean the Felix got a little jealous. Dex got what he deserved, later finding out that not only had his kids dumped snow cone syrup & ice on him, but had stuck a crab down his shorts, Felix didn't even know where they got the crab. But oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- okay you crazed and some hormone driven fans. This may not be a smut fic, but hopefully, you guys still find it entertaining. Anyway we are at the end of this fic, this may not be the last chapter but it is he seconded to last. Don't have kittens though, I have a sequel plannes, just giveith meith some time. Now back to the story you all actually log on to read.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Spilled Secrets &Punished Children

Soon after the crab fiasco, Felix decided that water parks were no longer a good idea, so for the time being the kids can just play in the pool. After all he didn't build it for nothing.

It was like any other lazy Sunday only it's was like 100 degrease in the human world, thus heating up the game consoles. Felix was once again having to mow the yard, and like usual, Tamora was in a lawn chair with sunglasses, a glass of ice water and a book. She was pretending to read, but everyone knows she was watching Felix. Taylor was in the pool, Wyatt siting beside Tamora on the ground playing with Felix's hammer, Luke was working on the motel airplane he constantly tweaked near by. It was the one thing he had in common with his dad. Travis had just yen walked out the slider that lead from the kitchen to the back yard, book in hand, no doubt heading for his favorite tree.

There in the backyard all was quite, that is till Travis shot up from his spot and shouted, "MOM!" Storming over to Tamora, she sat up to cool down her obviously enraged son.

"What's wrong Travis." Asked Tamora putting down her book and taking off her sunglasses. Hearing the sudden outburst, Felix turned off the mower and walked over to the two.

"Taylor drew in my book again!" Exclaimed Travis holding up he page that showed a multicolored, kart that resembled Vanellope's. Tamora sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"Taylor what have I told yo about messing with your brothers stuff?!" Huffed Tamora in annoyance. Taylor was now out of the water and standing in front of her mom.

"Well, well- Luke steals your gun and shoots ducks in he forest!" She exclaimed pointing at Luke, who looked very surprised.

"Luke does what!" Exclaimed Tamora standing up looking extremely angry.

"W-well. Dads building go-karts behind your back!" Shouted Luke while pointing at Felix, who could only throw his hands up in surrender and take a cautionary step back out of striking range. All of Tamora's anger was now directed at the small handyman.

"What! Is that what's in your shop you won't show me!" Yelled Tamora.

"W-well I-I was going to tell you sweetheart! I really was, they just wert done, a-and I-I." Stuttered Felix.

"You know how i feel about the kids driving karts at this young!"

"I-in m-my defense I-I was going- going to wait t-till they where older t-to give them, the karts." Felix stuttered. All the kids now seemingly very scared, all inches there way toward the slider door.

Tamora spun around to face her three oldest children pointing at each one of them as she spoke. "We are not done with this talk, when I'm done talking to your father, I will talk to each one of you. Got it!" She shouted.

All at the same time the three kids replied with a. "YES MA'AM!" Running into the house it was with a slap to the back of Luke's head that Travis scolded his brother.

"Dude! What was that for!" Exclaimed Luke rubbing the back of his head

"Cause now mom and dad are fighting!" Said Travis sternly.

"So, couples fight. It's not like they haven't before." Said Luke crossing his arms in protest.

"Yah, but dad kept a secret from mom, and now she's mad at him. Thus meaning dads going to be moping around till mom forgives him and moms going to snap over every little!" Said Travis throwing his hands up and pacing around, much like Felix did when 'cross'. Realization finally dawned on Luke and he looked at the ground sheepishly.

Outside Tamora's yelling and Felix frantic apologizes had ceased. Walking in with an angry look on her face, and a moping Felix right behind her with Wyatt beside him, Tamora stepped into the house.

"Mom, please don't be mad at dad. He really was going to tell you it was just supposed to be a sur-" Luke was cut off by Tamora putting up her hand to hush him.

"Not another word. Taylor, if you color in any of your brothers books one more time, you will be grounded for a week. Luke if you ever take my gun again you will be grounded for two months, and because you have taken it before, you are grounded for two weeks. No tv, no friends, and NO pranks. If see or hear so much as one of those- those pink farty thing, I will ground you for the rest of your life. Am I understood?!"

"Yes ma'am." Said Luke and Taylor at the same time.

"Good, now to your rooms. All of you." With that the three, even though Travis wasn't in trouble went to there rooms.

Tamora turned to Felix, who gave her a weak smile.

"No, I'm still upset with you. And tomorrow you will take those karts to sugar rush, where they will stay. Understood?" Felix gave a small nod, and proceeded to walk Wyatt to his room.

A/N- I do apologize for any spelling errors, I do realize that some of you are nuts about that. And thank you for not complaining about it. Any who, praise, complain, whateves!


End file.
